A Propósito de Regulus
by Sorg-esp
Summary: Andrómeda y Narcissa discuten sobre qué hacer con el cadáver de Regulus...y de paso sale el tema de lo que le motivó a traicionar al señor tenebroso...


_Personajes Made In Rowling. De aquí, solo saco divertimento. ¿Quién dijo que Andrómeda era una buenaza que rechazaba de plano la magia oscura y todo lo que tuviera que ver con La Familia??_

**_A propósito de Regulus..._**

- No se por qué te escandalizas.- dijo Andrómeda.- En el curso de setecientos años de historia, y eso sin contar lo que no consta en el árbol de la casa de Grimmauld, ha habido de todo en la familia. Yo misma soy un escándalo ambulante por ¿cómo dijiste entonces? ¿mi pésimo gusto en materia de hombres?...

- No presumas.- le interrumpió Narcissa.-. Lo tuyo con Ted fue simplemente una chiquillada romanticona comparado con esto.

- Mujer, no exageres.

- ¿Qué no exagere? Si trasciende no sé qué nos va a pasar. Ya tenemos bastante con todo eso sobre Bellatrix.

Últimamente, Rita Skeeter estaba dando mucho que hablar con una biografía no autorizada de los mortífagos más relevantes, entre los que se encontraba, por supuesto, la mayor de los Black.

- El caso no es exactamente igual. Bella fue mortífaga hasta el final.- Andrómeda no pudo evitar sentir a la vez odio, pena y, no podía negarlo, culpabilidad.

- Acuérdate del escándalo aquel del hermano de Dumbledore y ¿qué era? ¿una oveja?.- Narcissa reorientó la conversación.

- Cabra. Era una cabra.

- Lo mismo da. Cuatro patas, pelo y balidos.

Andrómeda esbozó media sonrisa. Nunca le había caído bien Dumbledore.

- La diferencia es que ahora van a considerar que se inmoló en defensa de los derechos de las criaturas mágicas. Es lo que piensa Potter. Y peor, también Hermione Granger...¡Parece mentira! Una mujer tan inteligente y qué pronto se ha embebido de la forma de ver las cosas de la mayoría...Prevalecerá la vertiente heroica del robo del horrocrux de Voldemort. Se echarían encima de Skeeter si insinuara otra cosa.

Narcissa se estremeció. Todavía la palabra Voldemort le producía escalofríos.

- ¡Con Kreatcher! ¡Además, con Kreatcher! Que siempre ha sido un elfo doméstico bastante...bastante...bueno, ¡ya me entiendes.!

- Poco agraciado, quieres decir.

- Dejémoslo así.

- Bueno, a lo que íbamos. El Ministerio se va a poner en contacto conmigo para que decida qué hacer con el cadáver de Regulus.

- En mi opinión, deberían dejarlos donde están. Y clausurar la gruta. ¡Por Merlín! No es cualquier cosa. Se trata de inferi ¿Cómo piensan que se van a dejar enterrar pacíficamente?

- Parece ser que han pedido la colaboración de magos haitianos.

- Y ¿tu crees que eso es seguro?

- Bueno, son los más capaces para deshacer ese tipo de magia negra. Ya sabes. Expertos en zombies.

- ¿Son completamente fiables?

- Por lo que tengo entendido, lo peor que puede pasar es que de vez en cuando el cadáver retire parte de la tierra de la tumba. Se soluciona colocando una losa de granito encima y sellándola con un sortilegio "Precintus"

- No termina de convencerme...Ese sortilegio carece de aislamiento acústico.

- Es verdad. Podría llamar la atención de muggles. Harían psicofonías...

Narcissa abrió la boca para preguntar qué era exactamente esa cosa muggle de la que Andrómeda hablaba, pero finalmente optó por no indagar. Todo estaba demasiado reciente, incluida la recomposición de la familia Black, y al fin y al cabo ella nunca entendería demasiado bien la cultura muggle.

- Creo que quizá lo mejor sea dejar el cadáver donde está. Al fin y al cabo, la laguna quedará igualmente sellada, como una tumba colectiva de héroes y víctimas de una guerra. Puede que hasta erijan un monolito...

Narcissa asintió. Librarse del señor tenebroso no había sido más que el principio de una etapa de sobresaltos. El último, el descubrimiento de esa afición de Regulus. El Ministerio acabaría sacando una biografía oficial y el engorroso asunto quedaría mas o menos evidente. Menos mal que, como decía Andrómeda, no permitirían a Skeeter y otros de su calaña indagar en el asunto y empañar su imagen de héroe nacional. ¡Ya tenia bastante con los vociferadores sobre Bellatrix y su presunta condición de amante del señor tenebroso, como para que encima se añadieran otros sobre la _elfofilia_ de Regulus!.


End file.
